Cowboys and Lightning
by Kinktastic Snazz
Summary: Zellvine....happiness is just around the bend....with only a few obstacles of course. *complete* =^.^=
1. Questions and Answers

  
Nuriko: You actually think that people are going to be entertained by this?!?  
S_M: Leave me alone! Wahhhhh! *sniff, sob*  
Nuriko: Oops....  
S_M: And I tried so hard.  
Nuriko: Whatever....  
S_M: *sob*  
Nuriko: Buahahahaha....  
S_M: DIE!!! *pulls out frying pan and begins to repeatedly beat Nuriko*  
*Nuriko is now unconcious*  
S_M: Awwww...poor Nuri-chan.....oh well....hope you like the story I worked so hard on.  
Nuriko: *barely alive* Whatever............  
S_M: Grrrrrrr......DIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
^_^;   
  
S_M: I don't own anything that you read...oh except for Lolith...what a meanie...right? Dumping poor Zellie baby like that.  
  
  
  
  
Shotguns and Lightning  
  
Irvine Kinneas sat on a bench in the Quad, watching his girlfriend Selphie Tilmitt bustle  
about, getting everything ready for the party tonight. He rested his ankle on his opposite  
knee, and crossed his arms over his chest, looking all the male that he was.   
  
"Hey, Irvine! What's up?"   
  
Irvine winced inwardly at the loud voice that belonged to Zell Dincht. The blonde  
plopped down next to him and grinned.   
  
"You helping?" he asked, gesturing to Selphie.  
  
Irvine shook his head, "Nah, Selph is doing ok by herself."  
  
Zell looked over at the small girl, who had just dropped a rather heavy looking box on  
her toe. Both his and Irvine's eyes widened at the string of profanities that were coming  
from the mouth of the petite girl.  
  
"Ya sure?"  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
Zell burst into laughter, his shoulders shaking as he tried to suppress even louder  
laughter, but failed. Irvine smiled and returned to watching Selphie. Zell punched him on  
the shoulder,   
  
"Guess I'll see you tonight man."  
  
Irvine nodded, never taking his eyes off of the girl in yellow, not seeing Zell's blue eyes  
glisten with a mix of sadness and hurt.  
  
  
Later that night:  
  
Irvine stood by the punch bowl, staring at the huge platter of freshly cooked hotdogs.   
Stange... he thought Zell should be chewing down on these right about now. He  
scanned the crowd for his hyperactive friend. The bizarre blonde hair nor the distinctive  
tattoo could be seen anywhere. He decided to look for Zell, but slipped on some spilled  
punch as he began to search. He landed on his back, and was currently looking up at the  
decorated ceiling. He stood up and brushed the dirt off of his butt, as he swiped passed a  
certain area, he felt a wet spot of punch.  
  
"Damn, and these were new pants too."  
  
Seifer passed by with Rinoa on his arm. "Hey Kinneas, is there a reason you're  
grabbing your own ass?"  
  
Irvine's eyes narrowed, but he held his tongue at the comeback that was ready to be  
released. He brushed past the couple and began his search for his friend. As he searched  
throughout the Training Center, Cafeteria, and outside premises, it hit Irvine that Zell was  
probably in his dorm. But, why wouldn't someone like Zell not be at the party?  
  
Irvine found Zell's dorm and was about to knock when he heard loud crying.   
  
"Hey Zell? Buddy, are you in there?" he asked.  
  
Zell opened the door and lifted his head up to see eye-to-eye with Irvine. Irvine was  
shocked to see Zell's bright blue eyes rimmed with red. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
Zell sniffled and wiped his nose with the back of his hand, gesturing with the other for  
Irvine to come in. Irvine entered the room that was crowded with punching bags,  
weights, and jump ropes. He sat on the lumpy blue couch in the center and waited for Zell  
to explain his tears and absence from the party. But, Zell just stood there rubbing his face  
to clean the drying tears off. They stared at each other, waiting for someone to speak.  
  
"So, what's wrong? I missed ya at the party, and so did a few other people I bet."   
Irvine said, clasping his hands together. Zell looked down at him, more tears appearing in  
his cloudy blue eyes.  
  
"It's, it's.... Irvine, something is wrong with me. People are starting to ignore me,  
Lolith dumped for for God knows what reason, and I've been rather lonely for a long  
time. I feel so tired Irvine, that I just want to lie down and never wake up." He sat next  
to Irvine, placing his face in his hands.  
  
Irvine reached over and rubbed Zell's lower back with his hand. "Hey Zell, it's OK.   
Man, no one wants you to die. Zell, everyone wants you to live. What brought this on?"  
  
Zell looked up and stared blankly at the white wall in front of him, "Dunno, after the  
final battle with Ultimecia, I started remembering old stuff, like old memories or  
something. Like how Seifer would insult me, my childhood, and how lonely I was for the  
longest time."  
  
"Lonely?"  
  
"Yeah, especially after I was adopted. Sure Ma was really kind, but her first husband  
was an ass. He'd beat me if I so much as looked at a button on his jacket. Then Ma got  
rid of him and remarried. But, I was so terrified that her new husband would do the sa-"   
his voice was choked off by a sob.  
  
Irvine rubbed his back again, wincing at the strength of the sobs that were emitting from  
the blonde boy. He tried desperately to think of ways to comfort his friend, but he had  
never been good at this sort of stuff. He voiced the first thing that popped into his head,   
  
"Don't worry Zell, that's the past. You have Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis, and me  
now. Lolith was dumb and didn't realize what she was losing. And now she's lost that  
great thing."  
  
"But no one really cares do they!?" Zell jumped up, a hysterical expression on his face.  
  
"I'm just, stupid Zell Dincht! A dumbass who is too excitable to go on missions!", Zell  
began to swing his fists at the air, not caring if he did hit Irvine or not, just wanting to  
release his pent up feelings.  
  
Irvine stood, dodging Zell's flying fists, trying to get to his friend.   
  
"Go away Irvine! Leave me alone! You don't really care either!!!"  
  
Irvine pulled back his own fist and swung it at Zell, attempting to stop him, somehow  
managing to connect with Zell's face. Zell stopped moving, too stunned to keep his arms  
swinging. He looked up at Irvine questioningly, all the while holding his reddening cheek.   
  
"Dammit Zell! Will you calm down!? You're being too dramatic, is it the GF? Is  
Quezacotl doing something to your head? Your never like this Zell.", a desperate note  
filled Irvine's voice.  
  
Zell's eyes welled with tears again and he shook his head, "No, it isn't the GF, Irvine.   
Something made me remember...what I didn't want to.", he collapsed on the couch.  
  
The cowboy looked down at the lightning sprite, and sighed heavily.   
  
"Until you can figure out what the hell is wrong with you, I suggest not coming on  
anymore missions anytime soon." And with that, Irvine left the dorm, shutting the door  
quietly. A loud crash came from the room, hat of a vase or picture frame breaking, and he  
flinched.  
  
"Oh well", he muttered under his breath and left.  
  
  
  
  
S_M: the end of chapter one!  
Nuriko: Hope to god there isn't a chapter two!  
S_M: You keep this up...no dinner for you!   
Nuriko: Oh, I'M SO SCARED.  
S_M: Stop it with the sarcastics!  
Nuriko: No.  
S_M: I'll write a fic where you're a burger flipper! At MCDONALDS!!!  
Nuriko: Shutting up.  
S_M: Thank you....anyways tell me if this was any good.  
Nuriko: It wasn't....  
S_M; Just wait...I'll kill you! Ok, well anyways...just review...please,por favor, porse?  
Nuriko: Porse?  
S_M: Kit's word for please... now SHUT UP!  
  
The End 


	2. Solo and Together

S_M: I don't own any of these characters... Squaresoft does......how is a square  
soft?@_@  
  
  
  
Shotguns and Lightning   
  
The next morning Irvine was awaken by loud pounding on his dorm door.  
  
"Come on Irvy baby! Wakie Wakie!"  
  
Irvine buried his head deeper into his pillow, Sometimes that girl's voice is the most  
annoying thing in the world. Especially this early in the morning.. He kicked off the  
blankets and rose to get dressed. He donned his regular jeans, shirt, duster, and black  
cowboy hat. He picked up his shotgun from a nearby chair and left the room, only to be  
immediately glomped by Selphie.  
  
Selphie and Irvine tumbled to the ground, with Selphie on top. Irvine grinned up at her.   
"Isn't it a little early to be doing this?"  
  
Selphie blushed and swatted at his shoulder, and stood up. Irvine sat up and looked  
around, Funny, the halls aren't usually this empty. He stood and brushed at his duster.  
  
"Where is everybody?"  
  
Selphie shrugged. "Dunno, it's a little emptier then usual isn't it?"  
  
Irvine nodded his head in agreement.   
  
"Anyways, there is a new mission, basically there is an activist group in Timber. So, us  
SeeDs are being dispatched to get rid of them." Selphie spun on her feet and begin to  
walk to the front gate with Irvine in tow.  
  
When they reached the gate, Squall was standing beside Quistis, trying to get Rinoa off  
of his arm. Quistis was giggling at the scene as she wrapped her arms around Squall's  
waist. Selphie ran up to them to help get Rinoa off. Irvine glanced around for Zell,  
expecting him to be practicing moves somewhere nearby, but he wasn't anywhere.  
  
"Damn.", he mumbled.  
  
"Are we ready?", asked Squall. "I'll discuss the mission basics on the Ragnarok."  
  
Everybody walked to the large ship. When the SeeDs were settled in, Squall stood up  
and begin to explain the mission to everyone. Irvine looked out one of the windows, not  
paying attention at all to his leader. Where was Zell? I didn't upset him that much, did  
I? Sure, I told him not to come on missions for awhile, but that wouldn't have stopped  
someone like him. He slowly tuned back into Squall, and was listening enough to catch  
Zell's name coming from Squall's mouth.  
  
"What about Zell?", he asked.  
  
Squall rolled his eyes, "Zell, has volunteered to lead Squad C, and has already been  
dispatched to Timber. He should be there already."  
  
Irvine nodded, "That's all I wanted to know."  
  
Thirty minutes later the Ragnarok flew slowly over Timber to inspect their problem.   
Squall leaned over to look out of one of the windows.  
  
"What the hell?! That's not an activist group, that's a fucking army!"  
  
Hundreds of explosions could be seen coming from the town. Irvine looked out the  
window also, panic beginning to ebb at his mind.  
  
"And, Zell is in there alone?!"  
  
Now Quistis begin to worry. "He could be killed! We need to take immediate action!   
Squad B and C prepare to be dispatched. Squad B, evacuate all civilians you can find.   
Squad C, arm yourselves and locate you squad leader."  
  
Irvine was in Squad C, as was Squall. Irvine readied his shotgun and Squall had is  
gunblade ready. They exited the Ragnarok and entered Timber through a mist of bullets  
and dust. As they peered through the rubble, finding discarded weapons, empty gun  
shells, and broken bodies, they two men realized that Zell could possibly be dead. Where  
could there friend be?  
  
The search begins.....  
  
"It'll take awhile to find Zell, he could be anywhere." Squall huffed as he attacked  
another soldier. Irvine groaned, Where could Zell have gone?! Could this be all his  
fault? No, watch it Kinneas, now you're being too damn dramatic. A couple of soldiers  
jumped out at them from behind a broken piece of stone, probably from a building. But,  
they were easily defeated by Squall and Irvine.  
  
"Do we split up Squall? Or stay together?"  
  
"Split up, if we find him, or not, meet in the Square in three hours."  
  
"OK then, see ya later Squall." Irvine said as he jogged away to begin his search.  
  
Two hours and forty-eight minutes later, neither Irvine nor Squall had found their  
friend. Of course, they didn't know if the other had found him.   
  
"Dammit! Time is almost up. Let's see, from this position it'll take me around four or  
so minutes to reach the Square. So, I think I'll search a little longer." Irvine continued to  
pick up rubble and move pieces of wood. He suddenly heard a muffled cough.   
  
"Zell? Is that you?"  
  
*cough* "Irvine-is that you man?"  
  
Irvine began to dig in the spot where the voice was coming from. He picked up a heavy  
piece of rock and uncovered a sooty face.  
  
"How did you get under there Zell?"  
  
Zell snorted and waited for Irvine to lift the rocks that were trapping his legs. "Well,  
there were these explosions and BAM! I flew and landed under some rubble. That's it."   
  
"No need to get snippy Zell."  
  
Zell wiped at his face,"Snippy? I don't think so, maybe snappy."  
  
"Irvine laughed. "Fine, is snippy to wussy for you Dincht?" Zell nodded as he latched  
onto Irvine's arm and rose.   
  
"Can you get any dirtier Zell? Boy, at least you can get covered by rocks in style, not  
just, splayed there." Zell grinned and shoved Irvine down, giggling as he saw Irvine,  
splayed on the ground. Zell fell to the ground, clutching his stomach in laughter.  
  
Irvine huffed,"I don't think it's that funny."  
  
"But it is.", came a voice. Zell and Irvine glanced over to see a dirty, grinning Squall.   
"You two act like such little kids.", he managed to say before he unexpectedly fell flat on  
his face. The had Zell and Irvine in stitches, to see their"serious" leader fall  
so...gracefully, would make anyone laugh. Squall pushed himself up and laughed along  
with them. It WAS pretty funny.  
  
A loud explosion sounded nearby, startling all three of them. A large cloud of smoke  
and dust appeared in the sky, and scream of agony could be heard. Zell winced visibly at  
the cries. Irvine helped Zell up and walked over to their leader. They all stood upon a  
large pile of rubble, watching even more soldiers stream into Timber.  
  
Squall lifted up his gunblade in defense, Irvine aimed his shotgun, and Zell cracked his  
knuckles.  
  
"Let's show this guys what it feels like to get their asses kicked by SeeDs." Zell said, as  
they ran into the large crowd of soldiers.  



	3. Truth Dragons and Fights

S_M: Standard Disclaimer....it's not fair.  
Nuriko: Course it isn't.  
S_M: Wahhh! You HATE me!  
Nuriko: No....  
  
  
Shotguns and Lightning  
  
  
All three young men rushed into battle, weapons ready. They were determined to get rid of this group, no, correction, this army.   
  
"Let's kick some ass!" Zell shouted as they continuously killed soldiers.   
  
Squall nodded in agreement and Irvine just smiled, glad to have his normal buddy back in action. But still, wasn't it sort of weird how easily Zell changed attitudes? Just last night he was in a type of tantrum, now he was like he had always been, cheery and eager to fight. Suddenly out of the cloud of dust and smoke the other squad jumped in, smiling, eager to help out. The old group was together in battle once again. They hadn't fought side by side since the Ultimecia battle, and Irvine began to remember things about that time so long ago.   
  
After long tiring battles, and many squads of back up the army of activist was slowly dissipating. Only a few scattered groups of soldiers wandered aimlessly about.   
  
"Well, wasn't that a nice workout?", Irvine commented, resting on the ground to catch his breath. Squall leaned on his gunblade, observing what they had done.   
  
"Fairly good I must say", their stoic leader said.  
  
"Fairly good?! That's all!? Man, that was excellent!" Zell punched the air to exaggerate his happiness.  
  
"This got a smile out of Squall, "Yes, it was excellent. Now let's report back to the Garden, and figure out any information on this group."  
  
"What about the rest of them?" Irvine asked holstering his shotgun, preparing to leave.  
  
"Leave them be, there isn't enough to start up again." Squall then turned, heading back to the Ragnarok, followed closely by Quistis and Rinoa who were shooting each other glares. Irvine held back to talk with Zell.  
  
"Hey, buddy, about last night. I'm sorry that I told you not to come on any more missions." Irvine swallowed, really wanting a strong drink, waiting for Zell's reply.   
  
"Don't worry about it, I have some problems that I shouldn't have taken out on you. Sorry, but that one punch was good, must've learned it from me." Zell walked after Squall, his chest puffed out and head held high in an appearance of an ego. Irvine groaned and ran after his friend.   
  
A pair of dark gold eyes shone brilliantly at the two, grinning maniacally in the darkness, swiftly disappearing into the shadows.  
  
  
  
Back at the Garden: Cid's Office  
  
  
"Good job SeeDs. If I were young enough to still do stuff like you do, I'd be next to you fighting alongside." Cid complimented the young SeeDs. Edea smiled from one of the chairs in the large office,   
  
"Yes, very good job indeed my children."  
  
Squall sat in one of the cushioned chairs, "So, what exactly can you tell us about this group?"  
  
"Well, we've done some research, and this group is called the Truth Dragons, they have one big leader who remains in hiding. They have attacked Deling City, Winhill, and a few other small towns, Timber was their first big job."  
  
"Whose the leader exactly, is there any information at all on him?"  
  
"His name is unknown, but he is rumored to be the "Shadow Maker". He used to be one of the silent followers of Ultimecia, it is believed that he has come from a different dimension."  
  
"Different dimension? Like Ultimecia's?"  
  
"Yes, but it isn't her's, it is a different time. And he is causing major havoc to small towns, we can only sit and wait for another of his big jobs."  
  
Squall groaned, "Wait? We can't do that, sir. Not knowing what these "Truth Dragons' have done to the Timber civilians."  
  
"I was prepared for you to say that Squall, Edea and I have decided to send two SeeDs to enter the only known facility of these Dragons, and get information, by any mean." Cid explained.  
  
"It was mostly your idea, honey. I don't really want to see my darling children hurt anymore." Edea said, standing and walking over to the six SeeDs.  
  
"But, darling, these children have grown and are ready for just about any thing."  
  
Squall interrupted the small fight that he knew was bound to happen, "Who's exactly going to infiltrate the facility?"  
  
"Oh yes, we have chosen randomly, um, Irvine and Zell."   
  
Squall sighed, and nodded in agreement, he had noticed some little problems between Zell and Irvine, and this would be a perfect chance to help them.  
  
"When do we start?' Irvine asked.  
  
"Cid smiled and pulled Edea close to him, "Meet Xu at the front gate in three hours, she'll give your stuff you need to know, then you two can handle it from then on. Feel free to customize this mission so that it suits your abilities, but make sure you can also complete it."  
  
Irvine and Zell nodded, and walked out of the room to get stuff prepared for their leave.  
  
Once again the gold eyes glimmered from a corner of the large office. Disappearing as quickly as they had came, a smirk could be seen on the rapidly dissipating face.  
  
  
  
S_M: Yeah! Chapter 3, up and ready.  
Nuriko: Whatever.  
S_M: What a Squall wannabe.  
Nuriko: Nuh-uh!  
S_M: Aw, poor Nuri-chan is jealous of hot, sexy Squall! ^*^ How cute!  
Nuriko: How coul I be jealous, I'm perfect as is.  
S_M: *snicker* Meybe you should go check in the mirror again.  
Nuriko: Wahh! Meanie!  
S_M: *frying pan appears and Nuri-chan is repeatedly bonked* ahahahahahahahahaha!  
Nuriko: Itai! Stop! Mercy!  
S_M: No! Buahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
Nuriko: *in daze* Look at the pretty colors.  
*loud bang, like that of a body falling to the ground, (hint, hint)*  
S_M: Opps, guess that was a LITTLE hard.  
  
The End  



	4. Cold and Desolate

Disclaimer: Same old, same old.  
S_M: Not fair I tell ye!  
Nuriko: Ye?  
S_M: Shut up or I'll beat you severely! Anyhoo...this isn;t very long, andthere isn't alot of romance, but it will come, darn it.... even if I have to bribe someone.  
Zell: Hehehehehe.......  
S_M & Nuriko: No...  
  
  
  
Shotguns and Lightning  
  
  
(Three Hours Later)  
  
"Man! How long is Xu gonna take! She was supposed to be here, wait, we're early, nevermind." Irvine laughed as Zell looked back at his watch, mumbling something about how his watch was bootleg.   
  
"Calm down, Zell. The Dragons will still be there, I have a feeling they aren't planning on leaving anytime soon."  
  
"I can't calm down! This whole world could be in danger! And you're just going to sit on you fat ass and look pretty all day!"  
  
"My ass is not fat! And I look handsome, not pretty." Irvine replied, tilting his hat over his eyes, and leaning back on the bench. Zell huffed about, practicing kicks and punches, until Xu arrived, looking very rushed.   
  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't find my portfolio on the information about the Truth Dragons. So, I had to search for it quickly and then rush out here."  
  
Irvine stood up and took a long bow, "A pretty lady like you shouldn't have to rush. It's not right." Xu blushed and shook her head with laughter. Zell snorted and waited, standing by Irvine, for orders.   
  
Xu took a deep breath and begin, "OK, as you know, these Dragons have a very sophisticated and organized group of members, it is believed by many here at the Garden including myself, that they were planning this attack on Timber for some time now. You job will be to infiltrate the base, gather any useful information, and get the hell out of there. Oh, also, if you see their leader, assassinate him." And with that Xu walked of back to the Garden.   
  
"Leave it to her to add in the most important detail in such a carefree voice." Irvine commented. Zell only nodded. They walked to the Parking Lot together, in perfect stride, smiling at anyone who walked by. People just had to smile at the odd couple of friends, one was very hyper and the other was a smooth talker.   
  
The car that they were assigned was a very slick classic, an easy way to get into the rich part of Deling City. They both hopped in, and drove. The three-hour drive was very tiring and strange, Zell began the trip by singing old nursery rhymes and Irvine eventually joined. They pulled into Deling City singing "Mary Had A Little Lamb", when they suddenly stopped.  
  
"What's up? Is the car stalling?" Zell asked, suddenly very worried.  
  
"I don't know, it's strange everything was checked before we left and there's still plenty of gas in the tank." Irvine replied, getting out of the car and opening the hood. "Nothing wrong with anything in here."  
  
"Hey, Irvine. Check it out." Zell gestured to the city. Irvine looked up, a smudge of grease on his face, "What the hell?"  
  
All that could be seen of Deling City was smoke and dark, there were no lights, no people, and no animals. Everything seemed cold and desolate. Which was very strange considering that Deling City was always full of life, light, and people.  
  
"I think something is seriously wrong Zell."  
  
"You don't think that those stupid Dragons already attacked?"  
  
"Think about it Zell, why would this group of activists attack there own home base?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
A bus turned the corner, appearing the smoke and fog, and pulled to a stop in front of Irvine and Zell, the doors swung open and a girl smiled to them. "All to the Dragon's Lair, hop aboard."  
  
Irvine and Zell exchanged nervous glances, but shrugged it away, coincidences happen. They climbed aboard the bus and sat near the front, staring ahead onto the empty road as the bus lurched forward. They didn't seem to notice the eyes from the rear of the bus, or the colorless eyes of their driver.   
  
  
  
  
S_M: Hahahaha.  
Nuriko: It isn't even that funny.  
S_M: Yeah, well you stink too.  
Nuriko: I took a shower....a month ago.  
S_M: Ew...  
Zell: You besta not do anything like kill Irvine or me...cause I know where you live.  
S_M: Heh heh...eep.  
The End  



	5. Shadows and Men

Shotguns and Lightning  
  
"OK, now what?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Hell if I know." Zell bounced around, glancing warily at his surroundings. Deling City was so dark and lonely, very odd for such a usually busy place. The bus had dropped them off in front of the Caraway Mansion, and then it drove off into the distance, disappearing into to the light fog.  
  
"OK, let's go, OK?" Zell said, heading towards he front door of the huge place. As they walked, Irvine could be heard mumbling, "You say OK again, I'll shoot."  
  
"OK."  
  
And a loud gunshot could be heard.  
  
(Inside the mansion)  
  
"You idiot! These were my favorites too!" Zell fingered the hole in his favorite blue pants.  
  
"I warned ya Zelly boy." Irvine cocked his shotgun at Zell's other leg.  
  
"Don't you dare dammit!" Irvine laughed and put down his gun. "Fine, have it your way."  
  
Both young men viewed their surroundings; the mansion set a familiar yet uncomfortable feeling inside of them. Everything was quiet, the priceless antiques and art set up around the room gave off an eerie aura. It sent shivers up both Zell and Irvine's spines. Sure, the mansion was always quiet, but this was ridiculous.  
  
"It's spooky Irvy, hold me." Zell said sarcastically.  
  
Irvine grinned, his brilliant white teeth gleaming in the dark. He encircled his arms around Zell. In response, Zell jumped. Shocked that Irvine would actually do it. He shivered at the warm sensation of Irvine's muscular arms hanging loosely around him. Please, tell me this is real. Zell thought, closing his eyes.   
  
Irvine watched Zell shut his bright blue eyes and shiver, immediate concern flaring through his body.  
  
"Are you OK?" he asked.  
  
Zell's eyes flew open, embarrassment reddening his cheeks.   
  
"Y, yeah. I'm just..um..nevermind." He pulled out of Irvine's arms, redness now crawling up the back of his neck. Irvine grinned, eyeing Zell's back as the blonde boy rushed up the stairs, obvious to leave the small scene that had just occurred behind him. Let's play, Zell. I just learned one of your many secrets.   
  
(In Caraway's room)  
  
Zell looked around the empty room, remembering the last time he'd been in here with everyone.   
  
"So, what are we doing here? Got some "plans" for us?" Irvine asked, lowering his voice. Zell swallowed audibly and inched slowly away from the Galabadian cowboy.  
  
"N,no. We're here b,because we, we need to searc, search for some clues, y,yeah that's it." Zell whirled from Irvine and begin inspecting the room. Irvine stifled his laughter and walked over to the desk. But before he opened any drawer, he looked over at Zell.  
  
"Hey, Zell? Did you find it odd that we just waltzed in here? No doors were locked."  
  
Zell raised a blonde eyebrow and nodded. Both of them looked over at the door that they had entered, and raced for it. But, it slammed in their faces, a loud click could be heard, the sound of it locking them in.   
  
"It's OK, there's a secret passage through the water ways." Zell sounded confident as he walked over and placed a long stemmed glass in the hands of the statue beside the window. The door type thing swiveled and opened.   
  
Zell stumbled backwards into Irvine. "What the hell?"  
  
A tall man stood in the doorway, his body throwing a shadow over both Irvine and Zell. Vast darkness could be seen behind him.  
  
"This way." The man croaked, pointing down into the darkness. Zell and Irvine looked at each other, and nodded their confirmation.   
  
"What exactly is down there?" Zell asked.  
  
"What you need. Find the Shadow Maker, he is waiting. Prepare." The man then pushed both young men into the dark, slamming the passage door behind them. Lights flickered on when the door shut, lending a glow to the stairwell. Water could be heard as Zell and Irvine grew closer to the door just down the flight of stairs.   
  
"This place is weird." Irvine commented.  
  
"That's because you've never been down here. Quistis, Selphie and I got stuck during the parade last year." Zell said, leading the way past many gates. When Zell mentioned Selphie's name, Irvine pictured the petite girl in his head. She was pretty in this childish type of way. Though rather annoying at times, she had her good qualities. Selphie and him had sort of announced that they were together, and they were, but it wasn't very serious.  
  
Irvine had even considered more then once breaking up with Selph, but he always knocked that idea away, because he knew it would upset the gang and her.   
  
"So, how are things going with Selphie and you? The gang never see you two around very much together anymore." Zell asked, jolting Irvine out of his thoughts.  
  
"Selphie? I don't know, I'm a little suspicious about her, she's kind of been avoiding me, I mean she'll talk to me every once in a while, but only when she's obligated to. Maybe something's going on that I don't know of." Irvine said, once again contemplating his relationship with the petite girl.  
  
"Oh, well that's too bad." Zell responded. Whatever, Zell. You know you're lying. You like Irvine, but what'll he say or do if you ever tell him that you're gay?   
  
They both walked in silence the rest of the way until they reached a large wooden door with steel hinges. Irvine stretched over Zell and grasped the handle, pulling hard to open it. It slowly swung wide, a bright light blinding them temporarily. They recovered quickly and strode into the room, both jumping when it shut behind them. A desk was in the back of the room, a tall chair behind it, facing the opposite of Zell and Irvine. It swiveled to face them, causing both men to gasp loudly.  
  
"Hello, I am the Shadow Maker. Have I been expecting you? Or have you been expecting me?"  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
S_M: Merci, Gracias, Arigato, Thank you for reading. NOW REVIEW!!!!!! Heh heh...no you're not obligated to, but it would be nice.  
Nuriko: Yeah, whatever.  
S_M: I'm going to ignore that.  
Nuriko: Yes, but you can ignore this?!? *does something*  
S_M: Ack! My eyes!!!  
Zell: Wahoo!  
S_M: *looks over at Zell* You ARE gay aren't you?  
Zell: *sweatdrop* No.......  
The End.  
(these are here mainly for comic relief from such a serious story.)  



	6. Cowboys and Pain

  
  
  
  
  
Irvine and Zell glanced at the man, shocked to an certain extent to see that he was  
neither old nor deformed. He appeared to be near their age, yet an air of authority flared  
about him.  
  
"I've been waiting. It's not very smart to keep a man like me in anticipation of your  
arrival."  
  
Zell snorted, "I'm sorry bud, but your snotty little "I'm so intelligent" tone just isn't  
working." The man's knuckles turned white as he gripped tightly onto the arms of his  
chair.  
  
"Bud? How dare you think you can call me such an insignificant name for my power  
and get away with it."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Dammit! You two will pay."  
  
" For what?" Irvine asked, his tone cool and collected.  
  
"For ruining my plans! The Truth Dragons reign will soon begin and there is no way in  
hell you or your little SeeD friends can stop me!" The man seemed to shake with anger,  
barely keeping his fingers away from killing the two of them with the silver revolver that  
lay in his desk drawer. He calmed himself, licking his lower lip as his mind begin to work.   
Let's have some fun, shall we?  
  
Irvine noticed the way the man begin to grin sadistically, and it didn't comfort him  
much. He slowly begin to raise his shotgun, quietly as to not alert Zell or the man.  
  
"Who are you, really?" Zell asked.  
  
The red haired man grinned, a full set of teeth showing. "I am indeed, your worst  
nightmare.", the man rose slowly from his chair, opening the drawer. And with that two  
guns rose and two shots rang out loudly.  
  
The Shadow Maker's green eyes widened, and he traced the ragged gunshot wound in  
his chest with a finger. Blood poured out profusely, staining his hands, his suit, and the  
white carpet below. Zell, on the other hand, only stared in shock at the hole in his chest,  
watching as the blood streamed. He collapsed suddenly, his knees folding underneath him.  
  
"Zell!" Irvine yelled, leaping to stop his friend from falling. As Irvine cradled Zell in  
his arms he noticed Zell's usually brilliant blue eyes dulling.  
  
"Irvine?"  
  
Irvine gulped, "I'm here Zell"  
  
Zell struggled to catch a breath, "Hold me tighter, please."  
  
Irvine blinked the hot tears out of his eyes, failing to do so, as one slipped down his  
cheek. "Of course." he whispered, drawing Zell closer to his body. Neither one noticed  
The Shadow Maker crumple to the floor, dead, behind them.   
  
Zell drew in a deep breath, and with his remaining strength he brushed his lips gently  
against Irvine's, before collapsing.  
  
"Zell? Zell, stop playing around! Zell, please...don't leave me alone...please."  
  
A most tragic scene was displayed here and now. A tall, elegant cowboy holding tightly  
onto the broken lightning sprite, crying silent tears of pain and loneliness.   
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Memories and Cowboys

  
  
For along while after the Shadow Maker incident, Irvine had sunk into a deep depression. He blamed the whole thing on himself, tearing his heart to pieces. The others tried their hardest to explain to him that it wasn't him but, failed.  
  
  
  
"Irvy? You want to talk a-"  
  
"No!" Irvine said, quickly cutting off Selphie. He'd grown very tired of her and her whiny, high pitched voice.  
  
"Just get the hell out of my face!" Her eyes welled with tears and she ran off. Irvine could care less, ever since the so-called "accident"; he had given up on people. He didn't remember his old friendships...it didn't matter anymore. It's all my fault. My fault. I shouldn't have shot. I, I...oh Zell. I'm sorry.   
  
He still remembered that feathery kiss that Zell had placed so tenderly on his mouth that day. Irvine unconsciously rubbed his lips, tracing them with a forefinger. I should've talked to him about it, he'd given me signs, but I just sat back and ignored them. I'm so stupid! Zell had always been odd but being gay was a little suprising even to Irvine. He didn't care though; Zell would always be his best friend.  
  
  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Irvy, wait for me! Please." The small blonde boy yelled to the other boy with red-brown hair.  
  
"Hurry up Zellie! Ya gotta come see this!" Zell tried to move as fast as his chubby little legs could carry him up the steep hill, he ignored the scratches he was getting from the brush as he made his way up. Irvine had always been faster then Zell, but today it didn't matter anymore.  
As the small one reached the top, Irvine held out a hand that Zell took gratefully, helping him reach the top. Zell smiled, blue eyes shining into blue eyes. "See? Isn't it pretty?" Irvine gestured out. Zell's eyes grew wider; the ocean glimmered against the sun, the crystal water never ending. The orange globe of light rested gently against the water, sending bright ways towards both boys. The flowers that grew on the side of the hill danced with color, dew drops bright with happiness.  
Birds flew high above, their great expanse of wings gliding over the breeze, serenity spilled out of the scene, wrapping itself around both of them, comforting them.  
  
"It is Irvy! How'd you find it/" Zell asked, settling himself down on the grass.  
  
Irvine smiled proudly and puffed out his chest, "Esporlation, of course."  
  
Zell giggled a sweet, melodic sound for the seven-year-old. "I thinks its "exploration" Irvy." Irvine frowned, then smiled. 'Oh yeah."  
  
Both boys then sat quietly on that soft, dewy grass. The sun continued to rise, brightening up every corner. Zell yawned, his mouth opening wide and his nose scrunching up. "I'm shleepy, Irvy." Irvine nodded, it was early, six-fifteen to be exact. He grabbed Zell and pulled him into his lap, rocking back and forth, cooing him to sleep. The smaller boy drifted away quickly, the brotherly touches and sounds coming from Irvine's had soothed away the adult stresses from the small boy.  
  
"Best friend forever Irvy." The words came out, muffled a question within a sentence.  
  
"Best friends forever Zellie."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
  
Zell had always been like a baby that Irvine had taken into obligation to take care of. Short for his age, Zell had given the impression of being a baby, no matter how hard he tried to be macho, the chubby cheeks and brilliant blue eyes kept up with him forever. And I wanted to always watch out for Zell, but that day. I fucked up.. Oh God...I'm sorry. The scene of Zell's bloody body came back to Irvine, hitting him hard in the heart. He shuddered and drew his knees up to his chest as he sat on the bench outside of the Garden. Tears quickly dripped down his cheeks.  
  
He buried his face deep into his knees, sobbing loudly. He never noticed Quistis walk up and hold him. He only heard the words that came out of her mouth in a whisper. "He wants to see you."  
  
  



	8. Photographs and Kisses

(Coldplay's "Yellow" belongs to them and not me. You sue, you get my luvky pair of socks. Have fun, don't cry to much and wet your keyboard)  
  
  
Quistis watched Irvine wrestle with his emotions; everything from pain to fear flew past his eyes. He seemed so lost that she wondered if he had even heard her.  
  
  
"Irvine? He wants-"   
  
"I know, dammit!" Irvine yelled, quickly heading to the infirmary. Dr. Kadowaki met him at the door, "Don't stress him too much Irvine, he's still out of it, but you needn't worry. He'll know who you are." Irvine nodded and walked back to the small, one bed ICU room.  
  
(Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
and everything you do  
yeah they were all yellow)  
  
"Z, Zell? Are you awake?" Irvine peered at the mound on the bed, his blue eyes watching for any small movement to signify that Zell had heard him. The bump stirred and emitted a low groan. "Irvine?' Zell whispered, the IV restricted him from getting up to look at the cowboy. Irvine rushed quickly to the side of the bed.  
  
"I'm here, don't try and get up, please."  
  
(I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
and all the things you do  
and it was called yellow)  
  
Zell sighed, "I'm sorry Irvy. I'm sorry I screwed up so bad."  
  
Irvine winced at the weakness of Zell's voice when he said Irvine's childhood name. "It's OK. I shouldn't have shot; it was my mistake Zell. I should be sorry, and I am." Tears filled his blue eyes again. "Zell, I'm so sorry."  
He collapsed on the side of the bed, crying his soul out in desperation. Zell looked at the top of the brunette's head, trying to swallow back the lump in his throat that was to surely dissolve into sobs.  
  
(So then I took my turn  
oh what a thing to have done  
and it was all yellow)  
  
"Please stop crying Irvine, see, I'm still alive." He smiled tearfully, but lost the sad grin when Irvine lifted his head, distress and depression etched across his beautiful face.  
  
  
  
"If it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't be in that fucking bed. Zell, forgive me?" Irvine pleaded desperation in his voice, gripping tightly to Zell's pale hand in between his. Everything that has happened  
to Zell is my fault. I don't deserve him as a friend, not after this. Zell sighed and cradled Irvine's head in his lap, stroking the soft strands of hair. He carefully brushed away the pearly tears on the porcelain face of Irvine's. "Shh..hush Irvine. It isn't your fault, and you know? This bed is actually pretty comfortable."  
  
A small laugh came from Irvine as he raised his head. "But, your hurt, and I had made my own vow to take care of you, to find you after you were adopted, to be by your side, whether you wanted me there or not."   
  
(Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
turn into something beautiful  
d'you know  
you know I love you so  
you know I love you so)  
  
"Irvine! No matter how many times I tell you to "Buzz off" or "Shut up" I'll always want you watching over me. But, you can't stop the accidents that happen, accidents will always occur, and you can't protect a clumsy clod like me from them always." He hugged Irvine close to him. Irvine, you've always been there  
for me, and I always wanted you there, always. I just hope I didn't ruin anything by what I did before. Because, I can't ever afford to lose you. They both rested there in that tiny room, not caring how awkward the scene must seem to the doctor. She just shrugged and resumed taking care of another patient. Those two boys had always been inseparable since that Irvine had come to the Garden.   
There was no way they would ever stay apart for more than half a day. This day was not any different.  
  
(I swam across  
I jumped across for you  
oh what a thing to do  
'cause you were all yellow)  
  
  
*******  
For the next two weeks as Zell was in recuperation, Irvine never left his side, they discussed many things. Such as how to get Rinoa off of Squall, how to plan the next party at the Garden, and other topics of the sort. But, never did either speak of the kiss that Zell had given Irvine in those moments of dread.  
It wasn't that the topic was unpleasant, it was just that Irvine began to think, maybe Zell had thought that he had been Lolith, and Zell thought that Irvine had forgotten all about it in their time of sadness.  
Neither of them realized that that small, innocent kiss was going to torture both of them until one could bring it out for talking. A thorough brushing of what it had meant was badly needed.  
  
  
( I drew a line I drew a line for you  
oh what a thing to do  
and it was all yellow)  
  
"Hey Irvine! Come here for a second." Zell yelled, hobbling on his crutches slightly. Irvine looked up from his book where he was laying on his stomach on a couch in his dorm. "What?" Zell smiled, and pulled out something from his back pocket. It was what looked like a set of cards, only very glossy. "They're pictures from when we were young! Edea found 'em for me, since I can't go outside for awhile."  
Irvine raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes shining. "Why don't I seem very excited?" Zell laughed a sound that came from deep within him. He grinned cheekily and hopped over to Irvine's side and plopped down on the large couch.   
  
( D'your skin  
oh yeah your skin and bones  
turn into something beautiful  
d'you know  
for you I'd bleed myself dry  
for you I'd bleed myself dry)  
  
Zell started shuffling through the old pictures, giggling as he found the goofy ones, like when Irvine had spilled a bucket of mud on Selphie, or when Zell and gotten himself stuck in a Geezard hole, he burst into laughter when he came across the group picture where they had all rolled themselves in flour. Irvine smiled, watching Zell laugh, memorizing the way his eyes would twinkle with merriment and the way he would lick his lips every so often.  
Zell looked at him, "Something wrong?"  
  
( It's true  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for you  
look how they shine for)  
  
"N, no! Nothing. Just...thinking." Irvine whispered blissfully. Zell smiled, a grin spreading from ear to ear, he'd been doing that often, now that he spent most of his time with Irvine. The resumed their business, Zell flipping and Irvine watching. Both feeling something towards each other that they had tucked away long ago.  
  
( Look how they shine  
look at the stars  
look how they shine for you  
and all the things that you do)  
  
"Maybe, that small kiss, had meant something after all. Maybe, happiness, was just a few inches away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Plans and Misfortunes

  
  
  
  
~ Memories are to be meant as something good, but some memories should be left hidden away. ~  
  
  
As time passed quickly, with Zell healing at an extremely rapid pace, both Zell and Irvine grew closer together. They spent their time together searching for old scrapbooks, photos and, journals. The two managed to locate even the very most personal things, like Rinoa's diary, though  
that wasn't a very exciting item to find. The two seemed inseparable once again, their childhood bringing them together once more. Of course, there were those people who disapproved of this "closeness", it just wasn't right for two grown men to be hanging out with each other, behind locked doors, all day long.   
But Zell and Irvine could care less about these people, they just wanted to remember the old times, or did they want something more?   
  
**********  
  
The cowboy walked swiftly down the halls of Balamb Garden, he nodded to the people he would pace by. He never hung around long though; he had much more important things to do, Like be with Zell. Irvine suddenly stop realizes just what that statement had implied; he couldn't be, could he? There was no way he  
was falling for the blonde, was there? The old scrapbook fell out of his hand, falling to the floor with a light thud, but Irvine seemed to not notice, too busy wrestling mentally with what he had just thought.  
  
"No, there is no possible way." He whispered out loud.  
  
"No possible way for what?" The voice startled Irvine, making him jump back a few inches. Zell looked at him, grinning when he realized he'd scared the "macho" cowboy. "Anyway, what were you talking to yourself about?"  
  
"You, actually." Irvine replied, tilting his hat so Zell wouldn't see him blush.  
  
"Me?! Why?"  
  
"Just because, I, uh, was thinking about how small you are." But, even before the words floated out of his mouth, he knew he didn't sound very assuring to Zell. And how right he was.  
  
Zell stepped closer to Irvine, using two fingers to lift up his cowboy hat slightly, his blue eyes probing Irvine's gently. Irvine blushed harder at the innocence written all over Zell's cherub face. "Why, Irvine? Why were you thinking about me?"  
  
"I just wanted to analyze our friendship a little." He replied to Zell's gentle voice.  
  
"Oh Irvine! You're way too anal." Zell bent down to pick up the loose pages of the scrapbook on the floor, not even noticing Irvine's queer expression. Dear God, Zell didn't even know how sexual that sounded. He so small and....well innocent. The tall cowboy winced when he thought about how perverted his thoughts were, of course Zell wouldn't  
know about something like that, at least he hoped not. The blonde with the tattoo on his beautiful face rose, smiling at Irvine as he handed him the stack of papers.   
  
"Guess, I'll see ya around Irvine."   
  
Irvine just nodded, watching as the smaller boy walked off. He lifted his head to the ceiling. Oh damn, someone up there surely has graced me. Anyone would fall for a person like Zell. But, is it right for me to do so? He shrugged the thought off with a slight turn of his broad shoulders. He hadn't even seen Seifer in the corner, a smirk plastered to his stern features. Poor Irvine  
was totally clueless on how his old rival would ruin his life, and Zell's.  
  
  
  
~Priceless is this wonderful friendship, but certain people could destroy it forever, hurting both the cowboy and lightning sprite. There is no forewarning in a situation like this, what could've been an old friend can turn  
their back on these two swiftly. Is there anyway to stop this horrible plan from taking action, or will these two old friends be lost from each other forever? ~  



	10. Popcorn and Positions

  
~Pain is a natural human function, what can you do about it? ~  
  
  
"I need that crap, now!" Seifer snapped into the telephone. The voice on the other end responded with a very unsatisfactory answer to him.   
  
"Dammit! Just get my stuff already!"  
  
He slammed the phone back into its cradle, a small crack appearing in the beige plastic.  
  
"They won't get away with it, even if I have to dig up their past. Anything to keep those dirty fags away from each other." He murmured to himself.   
  
"I'll do, anything."  
  
******  
  
  
"Zell, get away from that window." Irvine muttered as he flipped through a magazine.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You going to get electrocuted."  
  
"Geez, yes Mom." but Zell still moved away.  
  
Thunder rumbled in the distance, as rain poured down over the Garden. Irvine and Zell were relaxing in Irvine's roomy dorm. Zell sighed and plopped down on the floor, settling himself in between stacks of wonderful memories.  
Irvine, who was stretched out along the couch, was testing is popcorn catching skills. Zell smiled as one stubborn kernel bounced off of Irvine's nose and landed beside a pile of papers.  
  
"Nice catch, Kinneas."  
  
"Shut up, Dincht."  
  
"What if I told you I can catch better?"  
  
"I'd snort and say "You're full of shit Zelly boy." which of course you are."  
  
"Snort?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
In one fluid motion, Irvine managed to toss a kernel at Zell very quickly. Zell responded quickly by opening his mouth and leaning slightly to the left, catching it perfectly. He stood up and did a little celebration jig, all the while sticking  
out his tongue for Irvine to see his prize.  
  
"Told ya, Irvine."  
  
"What a cheeky little fellow you are."  
  
Irvine suddenly tackled Zell, rolling around on the floor until they came to a stop by the couch as a result of Zell knocking his head on it. The cowboy rose above him, straddling him, his arms pinning Zell's down. He quickly realized exactly what position he had ended up in. Quickly realizing where his nether regions  
were on Zell's small frame. He bit his lower lip and hoped to God Zell didn't feel the reaction he was having. The blush crawled up his neck and Zell, was oblivious to it all.  
  
The door to the dorm swung open suddenly, startling both handsome young men. They turned their gaze from each other to the doorway. A shocked Selphie and a smug Seifer was to be seen. The small girl began to shake,   
  
"What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
Seifer, just smirked, thrilling in the embarrassment the two must have. Just the start boys. Just the start.   



	11. Sorrow and Lies

  
  
~To be accused is to be convicted. To be convicted is to be punished. ~  
  
  
"I repeat, what are you two doing?" Selphie blurted out, trying her hardest to maintain her temper.  
  
Irvine shrugged and got off of Zell. He then proceeded to help the blonde boy up.  
  
"We were doing absolutely nothing."  
  
Zell blushed slightly and nodded to show his agreement with Irvine's response. Seifer grinned wickedly and leaned against the doorframe, he appeared very happy with his accomplishment.  
  
"Yes, what were you doing? Must admit, that was a VERY odd position you two were in."  
  
Zell shot Seifer a very ugly look, anger crawling into his eyes.  
  
"Shut up, you bastard."  
  
Seifer's finely arched eyebrow rose, "Tsk. What a usage of vulgar words. I just thought I should inform Selphie about this odd predicament that I've noticed for awhile."  
  
"Do you have a problem with male bonding Almasy?" Zell questioned his face red.  
  
"Yes, I do. Especially when it has to do with one man shoving his dick in another man's ass."  
  
Selphie and Zell gasped and Irvine just tilted to brim of his cowboy hat lower on his head as his deep voice flowed from his standing position by the black couch.  
  
"I would really like it if you would refrain from implying that."  
  
"You'd like it, but I don't escort men."  
  
Seifer didn't even see the glass vase come flying at him. It hit in the center of his chest, shattering into many pieces. A few jagged ones dug into Seifer's hands as he reacted to late and managed to catch the falling shard. His breath flew out of him with a loud "oomph",  
and he struggled to breathe in and fill his lungs. The force behind the tossed item had been purely out of anger, and it made the impact harder.  
  
Selphie shrieked and raced towards him, tumbling down as Seifer collapsed in her arms. Zell flicked his gaze over to Irvine who seemed totally unaffected by his own actions. His eyes rose and met Zell's a sadness resting behind them. The blonde  
swallowed against the lump that had formed in his throat. Irvine just shook his head and strolled out of the room, but as he walked by Zell he whispered into his ear,   
  
"They can try their hardest to break us apart, but they'll never succeed."  
  
He left the room, Zell hesitating for a second before he was in hot pursuit of his friend.   
  
Selphie and Seifer were left in the room together, grinning like fools. Everything was working out perfectly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A.N.- i really hope these chapters aren't too short. but they look so much better when i write them on paper. go figure. now go review! =^.^=)  



	12. Chases and Truths

  
  
  
  
  
Zell ran after Irvine as fast as he could, but Irvine's long legs were placing a huge gap in-between both of them.  
  
"Irvine! Wait up! Please!" Zell's voice rang throughout the Garden, but he chose to ignore the stares from the bystanders. The cowboy didn't even turn his head as he continued on his way. Zell  
slowed to a stop, watching Irvine stride away.  
  
"Lost your friend, huh?" A voice said from behind Zell. He glanced over and noticed Quistis, an unreadable expression on her face.  
  
"I guess. But, it wasn't my fault! I swear! Damn that Seifer."  
  
Her lips twitched slightly. "I know, Seifer is one of the most, um, intriguing characters around."  
  
Zell nodded, his face scrunched up with anger. He crinkled his nose and huffed. "It isn't right. What the hell is wrong with him anyway?"  
  
Quistis grinned and placed her hand on her hip. "He's got, well, problems. I'm sure you've heard the rumors about you and Irvine, right?"  
  
"Rumors? What rumors?"  
  
"The ones that say you and Irvine are more then just friends. You know, lovers."  
  
Zell blushed and shook his head vigorously. "No! We're just very good friends."  
  
"It doesn't matter. You see, Seifer's has got a bad case of homophobia. He thinks it's immoral and wrong. He'll do anything to keep people like that apart. So, apparently he  
knew how close you two were getting and got the wrong idea."  
  
Zell's mouth formed a small "oh". Now he understood. Seifer, no wonder, he was always ridiculing those two guys, who were they? Oh yeah, Edward and Michael.  
  
"But, Quisty. Me and Irvine, we're not, ya know." His face flushed again; Oh, but how I wish we were.   
  
"That's alright, but don't worry about Seifer." She turned to leave but stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, Zell?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's OK you know."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Your feelings for Irvine."  
  
She left him speechless as she disappeared into the Quad. How does she? Oh man; please don't let her tell. He rubbed his eyes as the hot tears begin to sting. Please don't let her tell, it would hurt. Hurt almost as much  
if Irvine were to reject me, like he ever would know. I love him so much though. So much. Oh, Irvine, if you only knew.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(If you think this is coming to an end.....you're thinking wrong. Hope you've enjoyed it so far! Any comments, suggestions, or flames go in the reviews por favor(please). =^.^= 


	13. Kiss and Some

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Irvine wandered around the Garden, his destination unknown. Damn you Seifer. You continuously ruin my plans up. You're ruining it dammit, you're ruining Zell and I. But, that was your  
intent wasn't it? He jammed his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Dammit!" He swore.  
  
It might be wrong to have these feelings about his good friend, but he couldn't help it. Zell just had this strange, attractive quality to him. And it was drawing Irvine in constantly. That kiss that  
they had shared so innocently before had Irvine wanting more, much more. Screw whoever thought they could get in his way. There was no way in hell anyone, including his EX-girlfriend Selphie, could mess him up, no way.  
  
"I can't even tell if my standards have risen or lowered from Selphie. Since it's Zell though, I'm positive I've risen them." He muttered to himself.  
  
Seifer was a fucking, twisted bastard; his actions weren't goddamn normal. If only I had enough courage to tell Zell exactly how I feel. Then we wouldn't have to worry about that damn idiot. Irvine, lost in his own world, wasn't  
paying much attention to where he was going, and barely saw the person he ran into.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Zell!"  
  
Zell looked up rubbing his nose. "Irvine! I've been looking for you."  
  
"You have? Why?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Oh, what about?" Irvine tried to mask his suprise and keep his macho look on by tilting the brim of his faithful cowboy hat low.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Zell snatched the hat off of his head, leaving Irvine feeling sort of naked without his trusty accessory.  
  
"You're not going to hide from me this time. No running around Irvine."  
  
Irvine shrugged and tried to look at anything but at Zell. He failed miserably. His gaze locked with Zell's and he lost himself in their depths of innocence and desperation.  
  
"Now, Irvine, we really need to-" his sentence was cut off by Irvine's mouth closing over his. His blue eyes widened as Irvine slipped his tongue into his mouth. Zell released a small moan that hummed  
in the back of his throat. This was unexpected, very unexpected, but it was so nice. Irvine's lean fingers of one hand cupped Zell's jaw, and the other pulled him closer. Together they embraced, closely, holding onto each other desperately.  
  
Finally, releasing their emotions, they were happy. But, it wasn't to last.  



	14. Consequences and Complications

  
  
~ Life isn't what it seems, until you reach the very end. ~  
  
  
Seifer watched them from the darkness, his mouth curling into a snarl. Those fucking faggots. They dare mess with me like this?! The plan to use Selphie was a complete stroke of genius, but it hadn't affected Irvine as much as it would have if  
he had really loved Selphie. And now, there they are, practically fucking. Those damn queers. Seifer of course was blowing this whole situation out of proportion. Irvine and Zell were expressing themselves in a way where their frustrations could be   
  
released. It was lovely. Anyone, who might've passed them by, may have regarded them with a look of disgust, but they obviously couldn't understand.  
  
The kiss ended and Zell's eyes flew open, embarrassment flooding his cheeks, as he watched Irvine wink at him. Zell blushed harder and stepped out of his arms. Sure he had wanted this, very much, but maybe they could've done it somewhere  
more private. He glanced around, very flustered, avoiding Irvine's searing gaze.  
  
"Zell? I'm sorry."   
  
Zell's head turned quickly and he noticed one solitary tear roll down Irvine's flawless skin. His cowboy friend was apologizing for something that had been remarkable and completely satisfying for both of them from what Zell could tell. He carefully  
  
picked out the best words he could find to respond to his dear friend.  
  
"Irvine, I can't tell you, how much that meant to me." The short blonde stroked the brunette's cheek with the back of his hand. The cowboy glanced down at Zell, noticing the smile in those lovely blue eyes.  
  
"Zell, I don't really understand. I thought I had ruined what we had together. Zell, I never want to do that, ever."  
  
Zell smiled, "You could never do that no matter how hard you tried."  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
Both of them raised their heads towards the voice that came from the shadows. Seifer strode out, smirking as he raised his hand.  
  
"I've had it with you two queers, and what you just did was so fucking disgusting. Oh well." He released a spell from the tips of his slim fingers.  
  
The last thing Zell and Irvine saw was a bright flash of light.  
  
Then darkness.  
  



	15. Murder and Hope

  
  
  
  
~ Happiness is always short lived ~  
  
  
Zell opened his eyes, groaning at the pain in his head. He tried lifting an arm, but cried out when a horrible ache seared through it. The blonde  
turned his head to the side. The only part of him that didn't hurt extremely. All he could see were steel walls and steel ceilings. He could also hear a deep whirring  
coming from an exhaust fan somewhere nearby. A shadow suddenly blocked the light streaming down on Zell.  
  
"You're finally awake. Good for me, bad for you." Seifer's voice filled Zell's head, that damn, soft mocking tone that had taunted him for years.  
  
"Fuck off." Zell whispered, his arms falling asleep, sending painful tingles up his already hurting body.  
  
"No, Zell. You're going to wish you'd never said that."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"What I'm best at, of course."  
  
"Where's Irvine?"  
  
"That queer? Long gone, too bad you hadn't woken up sooner." Seifer slowly crushed one of Zell's hands under his heavy, black boot. He smirked when Zell cried out.  
  
"S, Seifer. Stop. Ple-" He yelped when the boot stamped down hard.  
  
"It makes me sick to hear you. Go ahead, plead all that you want. But, it sure as hell ain't gonna sway me." He sneered and picked up the blonde by the front of his shirt.  
  
Zell whimpered very softly, biting his lower lip in pain. He closed his eyes and let the older man drag him away. The sound of the exhaust fan grew closer, the big blades rotating slowly, their sharp  
edges glinting in the light. His dull blue eyes opened and he desperately tried to focus on the fan that Seifer had led him to.  
  
"Pretty soon, this will be your fate."  
  
Seifer gestured to the space behind the blades where many body parts were strewn about. Blood splattered the walls and the stench of rotting was suffocating Zell as Seifer shoved his head closer.  
  
"Do you wonder what happened to Kinneas? Why don't you take a closer look?"  
  
Sure enough, when Zell squinted his eyes despite the pain from the magical attack, Arvin's trusty cowboy hat was lying amidst a pile of bloody chunks of human flesh.  
  
"No! Oh God, I, Irvine! Please, come back!" Zell began to cry the tears of loss streaming down his pale cheeks. Seifer laughed, but was cut short by a different set of laughter.  
  
"Hello, Seifer." a voice from above said. Seifer his eyes widened in horror as he raised his head.  
  
"No!"  



	16. 

  
  
~ I promise ~  
  
  
  
There, above his head, was Kinneas. No! It can't be! Seifer began to panic, fear surging through him.  
  
"You! I saw you go through the blades!"  
  
"But, you never checked to see if I was dead."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"When you started the fan, it had to gain speed. You were in such a hurry to get rid of me that when you tossed me in, it was simple to dodge the blades." Irvine grinned and jumped down beside Zell,  
who was rejoicing secretly.  
  
"Dammit! What a fucking idiot I am!" Seifer then resorted to the last, desperate measure, his gunblade. He slipped it out of its sheath and pointed it at Zell. Irvine's mouth fell open and he stepped forward  
but stopped when Seifer shot him an angry glare.  
  
"You stay right there! I've had it with all your gay happiness. You're a couple of dumbass faggots! I hope to God that you burn in hell!" He was prepared to drive the sharp blade through the small blonde's body,  
when something in the shadows stirred, emitting a rustling noise followed by a loud shriek. Seifer covered his ears as the scream echoed throughout the steel room. Irvine staggered back, tripping over Zell, then grabbing   
the blonde close to his body.  
  
Realization suddenly swept through Seifer. This is it! My gift! It's here! To all of their amazement and horror a huge, black dragon wandered from an opening in the wall with a huge crash.  
  
"What the hell?! Where'd that thing come from?" Irvine yelled, picking Zell up and quickly moving him out of the way of the crumbling ceiling.  
  
"Master told you he'd do this! But, you killed him, drew his blood, and killed him! Now, it's my turn! My gift! It's finally here!" Seifer raised his arms to the dragon, laughing maniacally.  
  
All Irvine and Zell could do was watch in horror as the dragon bent down and closed his mouth over Seifer. Seifer's horrified scream was suddenly heard and then nothing. The creature's orange eye with its thin green slit  
for a pupil searched the room, locking on to the two men. It took one step and opened its mouth, releasing a loud cry. It then began to take deliberate steps towards its targets.  
  
Irvine and Zell.  



	17. 

  
  
  
  
~ Into a dark dream you drop ~  
  
  
  
  
The large dragon gained ground quickly, reaching the two fearful men in seconds. It swept its head along the floor, knocking Irvine and Zell against a wall. Zell lost consciousness immediately, due to his other injuries. The cowboy picked up the lightning sprite, running  
as fast as he could, though it didn't help. This time the tail slammed into Irvine, Zell flying out of his arms.  
  
"Zell?!" Irvine yelled, trying to climb over the thick tail to reach his friend.  
  
Zell stirred but didn't wake.  
  
"Zell! Please!" Irvine was on the verge of tears as he dropped to the ground. He ran to Zell, but the dragon growled and swept his tail across the floor once again. Irvine cried out as suddenly the wall was coming at his face rather quickly. A sickening crack could be   
heard when the tall cowboy slammed into the wall. He wobbled backward clutching his nose, blood seeping through his tightly interlocked fingers.  
  
The dragon seemed to laugh; a deep snorting that came from deep within its throat as he grabbed Irvine in one of his claws. The man struggled to no avail/  
  
"Zell! You've got to wake up! Zell! Please! I, I love you!"  
  
Zell stirred once again, his eyes opening slowly. He sat up, his mouth opening in horror. But, to Irvine's disappointment, Zell gave no sign as to have heard the last three words he had said.  
  
"Irvine!"  
  
The dragon's large head swung towards Zell.  
  
"No!" The blonde man jumped to the just as a gush of liquid spewed from the dragon's open mouth. Zell tripped and fell to the floor flat on his face, pain rushing over him.  
  
"I, Irvine! Help me! I can barely mo-" He was forced to roll out of the way as another stream of hissing liquid came from the dragon.  
  
Zell stood up and ran behind some rubble, checking whatever magic he had. A few Fires, a couple of Curagas, a Blizzard, and his old buddy, Quezacotl. He stepped out from the safety of the twisted steel and rock.  
  
"C'mon Zell! Hurry!' Irvine cried out from the grasp of the dragon.  
  
"No! Wait!"  
  



	18. 

  
  
  
  
~ Everything turns out all right in the end. If it's not all right, then it's not the end. ~  
  
  
  
  
Quistis ran in, waving her arms wildly. Squall followed, climbing through the same hole the dragon had entered by.  
  
"Let me use Shiva!" Quistis cried.  
  
"Why?" Zell yelled from his hiding place, dodging another stream of liquid.  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
The dragon didn't seem to have noticed Quistis. It slowly moved closer to where Zell was, dropping Irvine with carelessness. Zell's eyes widened and he ducked another stream of liquid. He barely heard Quistis call   
for Shiva, but he did hear the crackling of ice. A sudden wave of frozen water came rushing at both the dragon and Zell. The blonde barely managed to hide as the wave slammed painfully into the dragon, freezing its body.   
  
The ice streamed into the vastness of the creature's mouth, quickly freezing his heart, lungs, and all other vital organs, killing him instantly. It dropped with an earth-shattering thud. Zell peeked out, a grin tugging at his   
face by the sight of the fallen dragon. Victory!  
  
Quistis gestured for Zell to come her way. Zell smiled brightly, practically skipping all the way from his hiding place. Squall was currently helping Irvine to his feet, a grin on his face as he ignored the stream of curses coming from the tall  
cowboy.  
  
"Quisty! Squall! You came!" Zell yelled, almost bowling all three of them over.  
  
"Zell!" Irvine squeaked.  
  
Their eyes met, happiness seeping into their bodies. It was over, Seifer was gone. Maybe, now they'd be able to sort out their relationship with each other without complications. Zell turned back to Quistis, putting on his best pouting face, his lower lip jutting out.  
  
"Can we go home now?"  
  
Quistis laughed, "Of course."  
  
The blonde giggled and walked over to help Squall with Irvine.   
  
"Good."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
S_M: Yea!! It's almost finished! I'm so happy. *grins broadly*  
Nuriko: Finally.  
S_M: What did you say?!?!  
Nuriko: Um...nothing.  
S_M: Why can't you just stay quiet?! DIE!!!!!!!! *trusty frying pan appears* Aaah...haven't held this in awhile. *Strokes pan lovingly*  
Nuriko: Bye!  
S_M: Get back here!!!  
The End  
  
P.S.- review please.......or else...ahahahahahaha......  
  



	19. 

  
  
  
  
~ Tragedy is life ~  
  
  
  
  
"So? You're telling me Seifer and the Shadow Maker were partners?" Zell questioned.  
  
All four of them had returned to the Garden, a victory party was awaiting them. Afterwards they all headed to the Quad for a late night discussion.  
  
"Not exactly. Seifer was a minion of the Shadow Maker. That dragon was a gift to Seifer from the Shadow Maker to be used in extreme measures only." Quistis tucked her legs underneath her.  
  
"But, why was Seifer after us?" Irvine asked, gesturing to himself and Zell.  
  
"Um...I'm not too sure."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Quistis moved over as Squall joined the group and sat next to her.  
  
"How come you didn't let me use Quezacotl Quisty?"  
  
" That dragon was born from an embryo that helped it identify all magic used by an enemy in a battle. He knew you were preparing to summon Quezacotl and he changed his body's configuration so it would be able to   
absorb lightning. It wasn't expecting an ice attack. That was its only weak point."  
  
Zell nodded. "OK, thank you both for helping us out." He stood and stretched his arms above his head, and yawned.  
  
"It's late, I think I'm going to go hit the sack."  
  
Quistis and Squall nodded and stood too. Irvine followed suit, trailing after the blonde. He didn't seem to notice the look Quistis and Squall gave each other.  
  
******  
  
"Hey Zell! Wait up!"   
  
Zell turned, noticing Irvine running up to him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Irvine blushed and pulled Zell close to him until they were nose to nose. Zell gasped and stared intently into Irvine's deep blue eyes.  
  
"I just wanted to say..."  
  
"Yes?" Zell waited anxiously in anticipation.  
  
"That I...that I lo..."  
  
Zell nodded, urging Irvine on.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Zell glowed, pressing his lips to Irvine's in passionate fury.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Irvine smiled, his hands grasping Zell's hips tightly, pulling him as close as their clothes would let them. He stroked Zell's cheek with such care that it took the sprite's breath away.  
  
Irvine grinned and leaned close, trailing a path of small kisses from Zell's jaw to his ear where he whispered,  
  
"I think a certain bed is calling us."  
  
Zell laughed and nodded in agreement, they walked hand in hand towards Zell's dorm. Once inside, Irvine pressed Zell up to the wall, nibbling on the soft skin at his neck. Zell moaned and ran his hands over   
Irvine's shoulders throwing back his head. Irvine shrugged out of his duster, tossing it to the floor, then pulling Zell's red shirt over his head. He leaned down and nipped at Zell's chest, rejoicing in the sweet, intoxicating flavor of  
this small lightning sprite that he was about to call his own. Zell shuddered as he felt Irvine's soft hands at the button of his pants; the anticipation was practically killing him. Irvine pressed his face into Zell's finely toned stomach, breathing in the  
innocence that was Zell.  
  
Irvine unbuttoned Zell's pants, sliding them down muscled legs, when he stood up he looked down, grinning at the sight of the silk, blue boxers. He tugged on he waistband and dipped a hand inside, grasping Zell's erection. Zell cried out, but muffled it in Irvine's broad shoulder.  
  
"Dear God, Irvine."  
  
The expert fingers of the tall cowboy quickly shed the blue boxers, and just as Irvine lowered his head to claim right to Zell a brilliant flash filled the room.  
  
"Huh?"  



	20. 

  
  
  
  
"Huh?" Zell repeated.  
  
Irvine looked down at him, blue eyes dancing with laughter.  
  
" All you do is sleep Zell, c'mon...we've got work to do.  
  
Zell's eyes widened with sudden realization.  
  
  
It was all just a dream.......... 


End file.
